


Mint Tea

by burningjaws



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Monsters, Teratophilia, werebat, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningjaws/pseuds/burningjaws
Summary: A short, sweet ficlet about reunion and tea.





	Mint Tea

Something gargoyle-like stood before you. A jagged face, skin that looked almost like leathery carapace, and a row of teeth as big as your arms. Her eyes reflected the orange light of the dying street lamp, making her gaze look every bit as terrifying as a werebat’s should’ve. She was built to be a murder machine.

You closed the distance and planted your face into the soft patch of fluff right on your girlfriend’s chest.

“I’ve missed you,“ Suzy purred, nuzzling the top of your head. Her wings closed around you, pulling you into a tight hug and lifting you just a little, so that you were on your tiptoes.

“Please tell me you don’t have another work trip soon.“

“M-mm. I have a whole week off and then some office work. But,“ Suzy’s thumb-claw stroked your cheek, “I need to fly back before the morning. Wouldn’t want to have to explain how I got to another country without an airplane or my luggage, now would we?“

You stayed quiet, breathing in deeply. Your girlfriend smelled especially good when she’d been flying for a while, fur and skin cool from the breeze.

“Aren’t you going to invite me inside?“

“I like being like this.“

“Well then.“ Suzy picked you up with ease, muzzle grazing against your head in something akin to a kiss, the only thing her bony jaw and teeth would allow. “We can do both.“

You finally let go when she’d carried you inside. Your cheeks were flush from waiting for her outside, a shudder making you realize how cold you’d actually gotten. The moment she’d texted you that she was close and about to visit, you’d dropped your phone and rushed out to the street. Giddy, you decided every waiting minute had been worth it.

“How long have you been flying for?“

“About a hour and a half,“ Suzy said, ducking to let herself into your kitchen. The door frame was a bit of a squeeze when she was in her bat-form, and she didn’t even bother trying to sit on a chair.

“Oh, honey…“

“Quicker than with an airplane.“ She brushed against your back, reaching for a cabinet she usually had to use a chair for. “Do you have anything with mint, dear?“

“Of course I do, silly. You have your own tea shelf.“

“Oh, you haven’t forgotten all about me in these long two weeks?“

“Hush.“

You set the water to boil, sitting on the floor. Suzy joined you, wrapping around you as best as her stiff joints allowed, chin square on your head. You leaned back onto her broad chest, closing your eyes. Being like this made you feel like everything would be alright - even if for a few hours - with your girlfriend around you.

“I’ve missed you, dear,“ she muttered.

“I’ve missed you too.“


End file.
